Little Nikila
by Little Karma
Summary: Nikila is a young girl growing up in the same orphange that seto did, the only differnce is some one's looking for her. it's basicly Kaiba's a what improved and edited
1. Chapter 1

My first shot at this story sucked monkey….use your imagination. And way here's go two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect Niki and May, Miki belongs to my friend Kai

* * *

Chapter 1: Your real name

Kaiba drove to the Orphanage he had grown up in he hated this place but, social serves had called him and told him to be there at 1:00 so here he was in the place he hated most in the world.

As he got out of the car he noticed the place as more rundown then before parts of the building were crumbling away, the swing set was rusted and looked as if it would fall apart if some one touched it.

"Mister Kaiba it's nice to see you again" a short Blond woman wearing a skirt suit said with a smile.

"For you, not what do you want if it's this hell whole fixed your out of luck, I'm not interested" he snapped at her.

"No mister Kaiba that is not the reason you are here" she said putting her glasses on, 'You have a daughter, are you aware of that?" she asked

"Yes, I've been looking for her" he snapped.

"Yes, well you wouldn't want so street kid running around ruining your name now would you" she blond laughed at her own joke.

"Get to the point woman" he growled with one of his famous Kaiba glares.

"we believe we may have found her" she said looking at him as she led him into the play room witch held almost 20 children, all of them in ratty cloths and dirty faced. But, there was one that caught his eye, a young girl maybe 5 or 6 she looked like she at least attempted to clean herself up, unlike the others. She sat off in the corner with a pencil and paper on the cover of an old text book, and an old beat down teddy bear on her head.

She looked up from what she was doing to look at them, giving him a better look at her. She was thin faced, almost sickly so, with short uneven black hair and eyes just a blue as his, but something wasn't right with them, it was as if the child in the eyes was gone. The sparkle and joy that was in Mokuba's eyes was not in hers.

"Nikila will you come here for minute" the Blond called with a smile. The girl looked at her for a minute before putting her pencil and paper into a dirty beaten red book bag and putting it on her shoulder as she took the teddy bear in her arms and walked over.

"You wanted to see me m'ma?" she asked when she stood in front of them.

"Yes, I was courses why are you over there all by yourself and not playing with the other kids" she asked binding down to her height.

"I don't like them, besides I'm not alone I have Angel" She said looking at the teddy bear, with a sad smile as she hugged it close.

"Let's go for a walk out side, ok?" she asked as Nikila looked at the ground, she only nodded her head.

"Nikila, do you know your full name your real name?" she asked as she walked around the yard.

"Nikila Night Valentine" she muttered

"No, not that name the name on your birth certificate" she said trying to be soft with the girl to get her to answer, it didn't work we clamed up.

"I want Miki and Kiki" she whispered backing away, many people had asked her that but she never answered them.

"Nikila, you don't need them, just tell me you name" she whispered

"Niki" she said backing away.

"But that's not your proper name now is it" she said as Kaiba watched.

"Leave me alone" Niki snapped at her standing her ground and glairing.

"Your full name is Nikila Night Kaiba" she said

To this Niki just shook her head and ran off, "Nikila wait" the blond cried after her.

* * *

Well what do you think is this better them the last one or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, here's the second chapter enjoy and some one...anyone Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect Niki and May, Miki belongs to my friend Kai and Kiki belongs to my friend Ami

* * *

Chapter 2: Miki and Kiki

the social worker huffed as Niki ran out of sight behind the orphanage. "She does this every time anyone brings up her name"

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up" Kaiba said

"She needs to admit who she is" she said

"YO, WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN HERE AGAIN" a teen yelled from the front she was dressed in a dark blue tube belly shirt, a mini shirt the same color, 6 inch dark blue boots and a choker of black fabric and a blue stone M in the middle.

"Mikila, the court order says that you and Kikila can not come see Nikila until you have a judge sign off that you are her guardians." she said looking at the teen.

"We are" another teen said walking up. This one was dressed in a green t-shirt that said High Weather Day Center, a pair of dark green jeans, green sneakers, and around her neck was a choker like the other teen with a green stone K in the middle.

"I never received any word of this" the social worker said eyeing the teens.

"It's right here" the teen in green said handing her a piece of paper, as she woman took it looking it over, Niki can racing by her.

"Miki, Kiki" she yelled jumping into the teen in blue's arms.

"Hey, Nik what you been up too?" she asked

"Waiting for you to come get me" she said

Kaiba looked at the faces of these two teens, they looked about a year or so younger then himself, they both had tan skin and emerald eyes, the one in blue had long blond hair with blue ends, while the other one had short blond hair. There was no doght these two were twins.

"Look as touching as this is, this paper is now void" the social worker said

"Excuse me, we have done nothing that could cause that" the one in green snapped

"Kiki, don't let them take me away again" Niki cried as the one in Blue handed her to the one in green that was obviously Kiki, witch made the other Miki.

"Your not going any were but, home with us" Miki said shushing the girl.

"This is her father" Ms.Don ((as the she will now be known))

"She doesn't even know him" Miki said

"We're her family" Kiki said holding Niki close to her.

"Look it states right here that if her biological father is found this document is void till a court hearing in witch a Judge will decide what is best for Nikila" Ms.Don said looking at the twins.

"I don't have time for this" Kaiba snapped at the three.

"Then leave no one is forcing to you be here" Miki snapped back at him.

"Fine then we'll run a DNA test" Ms.Don said looking at the twins and then at Kaiba.

"But until then Niki is staying with us" Miki said leading Kiki who was careing Niki to her car. As Kaiba walked back to his car.

"We will see you soon I guess" Miki said before hoping into the car after Kiki had buckled Niki in, in the back seat.

"Miki, is what she said true is he my father?" Niki asked as they drove off.

"I don't know Nik, but we'll know soon" Miki said not taking her eyes off the road.

* * *

Well what do yae think some one has to review how else am I suppose to know what I'm doing wrong or right. 


End file.
